


Parent’s Dinner

by pairatime



Series: Post-Gravity [10]
Category: Defying Gravity (1997)
Genre: Gen, Parents & Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen wanted to meet Pete’s parents, her husband still isn’t dealing with it all but maybe another father can give him something to think about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parent’s Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> For lj's smallfandomfest Round 12: Defying Gravity (movie): Pete/Griff: Author's choice(Parents meet).

“Hello, there should be reservation under Griffith and Bradley,” Bill said to the maitre d' once he and his wife reached the finely dressed women’s podium.

“Good Evening, Sir,” the women said with a smile glancing at her papers before looking back up, “a table for four and the other two members of your party went through less then a minute ago. Alex, please show are guest to their table,” she asked her colleague, flashing him some signal with her hands.

“If you would follow me it is right this way,” the waiter, Alex, said before leading them thought the curtains covered doorway leading from the lobby into the main dinning room.

“Oh my, it’s beautiful,” Laura said the moment they stepped through.

The décor was eye catching with it dark oak and tan tables and walls, but it was the ceiling with its forest landscapes and chandeliers that took center stage.

“Yes it is,” Bill had to agree, quickening his step, and his wife’s, so they could catch up with Alex who was still leading them to their table where two other people were still in the processes of taking their seats.

“Are you?” the women started before stopping, “you must be: Laura and Bill?” she asked holding out her hand.

“We are,” Laure answered, taking the women’s hand as Bill reached for the man’s.

“You would be Jonathan and Helen then,” Bill stated, ending the handshake as they began taking, or retaking, their seats. “We were surprised when you called asking to meet. We had through we’d have to wait until gradation at least before we met properly,” he added.

“You wen’t the only one,” Jonathan said with a tight smile.

“ _Jonathan_ ,” Helen warned before turning toward the waiter that had been waiting for them to finish their introductions. “Why don’t we order our drinks?” She suggested.

“Of course, Ma’am. My name is Ryan and I will be server tonight,” Ryan introduced himself before going on, “we have a full range of drink options from fresh juices, carbonated drinks as well as a full bar and wine cellar.”

“I need a whisky, neat and make it a full glass,” Jonathan ordered almost at once.

“ _Jonathan_ ,” Helen warned once more “we don’t yet know if our guest plan on drinking,” she rebuked lightly.

“I’m sure they are dear. You’re a drinking man right Bill? Join me for a glass, Make it two glasses William,” Jonathan told the service without waiting for an answer.

“Yes sir,” Ryan said, looking over at Bill until the other man nodded before writing anything down, “very well, and for the ladies?”

“Well since we seem to be drinking how about some wine Laure?” Helen suggested, turning back to the waiter after Laure said yes, “White wine if you please.”

“I’ll have them in a moment,” Ryan said before vanishing.

“Now where were we?” Helen asked the group at large.

“Surprised to be meeting this soon,” Bill replied looking at the other couple. “Well, meeting and knowing what our sons mean to each other,” he amended.

“True, there are just so many parents at those school and fraternity events it’s not always clear who belongs with whom,” Helen said back. “But after meeting your son and spending the weekend with him last month I just had to meet the parents of such a fine young man,” she complemented with a smile.

“Thank you Helen, John is a great kid as well,” Laure said in return with her own smile. “And I have to say Pete spoke very highly of your family after his stay with you. I just hope Griff enjoys his visit next month half as much.”

“I’ve sure he will. He’s sounded very excited about it every time it’s been brought up in any case,” Helen said, “he is especially looking forward to seeing Disneyland.” She added with a nod toward Bill just as their drinks were delivered.

“Well, I can give him a tour and let him see a side of it he hasn’t seen before,” Bill said with a smile.

“What wouldn’t be hard,” Jonathan said, entering the conversation, “He’s never been to Disneyland,” he added at the confusion on Bill and Laure’s face.

“We don’t vacation as a family often,” Helen supplied sipping her wine that had just been delivered, “and when we did it was normally to see family back east or in Europe.”

“Maybe we spent a bit too much time in Europe for the boys,” Jonathan said roughly downing half his whisky.

“I don’t understand?” Laure said unsure about the comment.

“The way he turned out. But then your boy did as well so maybe it wasn’t Europe how he became-” Jonathan said darkly as he looked away from the others at the table.

“Jonathan Griffith,” Helen cut in, looking toward her husband, “he is still our son, and you will not insult our guest.”

“Helen…I need a cigar, order for me and fetch me when it arrives,” Jonathan told his wife standing up and heading toward the smoking lounge, ignoring Helen’s low pitched call for him.

“Please forgive my husband, it’s still taking time to adjust…far too much time,” Helen added under her breath to her apogees.

“Its fine, it’s not always easy when your child seems to change on you,” Laure reassured her reaching across the table and taking Helen’s hand in her own.

“We have expectations of our sons…”Bill added before taking a large drink of his own glass, “if you’ll excuse me I think I’ll join him, talk,” he added, giving his wife a kiss before standing, “order for me please?”

Bill made his way through the restaurant heading toward the same doorway, and short hall, Jonathan had gone through. Once through it he saw that the smoking lounge’s design was much the same as the rest of the restaurant replacing the tables with armchairs, one of which now held Jonathan Griffith.

“It’s hard when they grow up, change on us,” Bill said, taking a seat next to the other father.

“They were children only yesterday,” Jonathan commented, cutting the tip off his cigar, “Do you smoke?” he asked offering a one to Bill.

“It’s been a long time,” Bill admitted.

“Then tonight’s as good a night as any to start again,” Jonathan answered pushing the cigar into Bill’s hand before cutting the other one and then lighting them both.

“I’m going to hear about it from Laure tonight,” Bill said, letting out a puff of smoke, “she’s why I stopped, she never liked the smell,” he explained.

“Helen never minded, not until she found out I gave John his first cigar at 16,” Jonathan said with a laugh about his cigar, “then she wasn’t as pleased. But a man should know how to smoke a cigar, and it should be his father that gives it to him too,” he went on.

“Mine was some friends after a game. He may have stolen them from his father,” Bill reminisced.

“Those were always the best cigars,” Jonathan agreed, “When did they change on us? How?” the he asked looking toward Bill, “How could they do this to us?”

“They…I don’t think we were much on their minds, were our parents on ours at that age?” Bill asked in reply.

“No, but how…how could my son let me down…?” Jonathan trailed off.

The two men said in silence for several minutes smoking their cigars until Bill leaned forward and looked Jonathan dead in the eyes, “The first thought-feeling- when Pete told us. The first thing I felt- it was guilt. My son was scared of me. My son was…of what I might say…do. _I_ let him down,” he said slowly, his voice stopping more then once. “Not the other way around.”

Jonathan didn’t say anything in return as Bill stubbed out his cigar and stood up and slowly walked back out toward the restaurant.

***

“I hope they like what we ordered for them,” Laura said in concern after Ryan had left with their order.

“I’m sure Bill will love it, and Jonathan will eat his whether or not he does,” Helen said in return, “Now, your son tells me you are an accountant correct?”

“Yes, I’m a junior partner at a midsized firm, it’s not national or anything but it let my hours be more flexible when Pete was younger. Which was, is, more important,” Laura answered with a smile.

“Raising your children is paramount and one of life’s greatest joys, and challenges, isn’t it,” Helen said with a content sign.

“And they never really grow up to you do they? He’s 22 but when we heard he was on the hospital…” Laura said her voice drifting off.

“I must say that has been one of my greatest fears,” Helen agreed, taking Laura’s hand in hers to comfort the other mother.

“I thank God every day that he’s okay, for both our families’ sake,” Laura whispered.

“As do I. Pete is a charming young man…and I don’t know how John would have-I fear for what it would have done to my son as well.”

“Have they taken our orders?” Bill asked awkwardly, taking his seat next to his wife, clearly having overheard at least part of the conversion but unwilling, or able, to address it.

“Yes, Bill. I ordered you a steak,” Laura informed her husband as she patted her eyes with her cloth napkin. “It sounded lovely.”

“I’m sure it will be dear,” Bill said, pulling his wife into a side hug and giving her a light kiss. “What are you ordering?”

It was just after Laura and Helen explained the dishes that Jonathan rejoined them at the table. At first he just sat in silence as the others chatted, about themselves and their sons.

It was just as their salads were being served that Jonathan turned toward Bill and told him, “Maybe you’re right.”

The End


End file.
